The Silver Forest
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: AU sere/endy fic - Princess Serenity is living in a castle with her wicked uncle Dimando, but who is the masked stranger who rescues her & why is he stealing from her uncle? Can he win over the woman he loves? Loosely based around the tales of Robin Hood
1. A Midsummer Night's Dream

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Disclaimer***  


So that there's no misunderstanding: Sailor Moon and characters are copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TV Asahi, Toei Douga and others.   
  


***Author's Notes***  


I promise that if you review this story, then I will go write a review for one of your Sailor Moon fics!   
  
This story is an AU (Alternative Universe) fic, and very loosely based on the tales of Robin Hood. I'm using the Japanese names, because I think that they're much nicer. However, to avoid confusion, I've added a little list of the Japanese names, and their dub-translations:   
  


Tsukino Usagi - Serena  
Princess Serenity - Princess Serena   
  
Chiba Mamoru - Darien  
Prince Endymion - Prince Darien  
Tuxedo Kamen - Tuxedo Mask   
  
Mizuno Ami - Amy  
Hino Rei - Raye  
Kino Makoto - Lita  
Aino Minako - Mina  
Meiou Setsuna - Trista  
Tenou Haruka - Amara  
Kaiou Michuru - Michelle  
Tomoe Hotaru - Hotaru   
  
Rubeus - Rubeus  
Cooan - Catzi  
Beruche - Birdie  
Karaberas - Avery  
Petz - Prisma  
Esmerodo - Emerald  
Prince Dimando - Prince Diamond  
Safiel - Saphire   
  
***Chapter One - A Midsummer Night's Dream***   
  
_"With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine:  
There sleeps Titania, some time of the night,  
Lull'd in these flowers with dances and delight."_  
From _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ by William Shakespeare

  
  
My world first began to turn upside down on June 21st - Midsummer - 9 days before my 17th birthday.   
  
It was a beautiful night, about 10pm, but still light outside, when my uncle knocked on my bedroom door.   
  
"Serenity, are you in there? Can I come in?" I wanted to say no, but I knew that it would make no difference, whatever I said. He would still come in.   
  
See, I'm Princess Serenity. My mother is the Queen, and also called Serenity, or sometimes Selene. Anyway, for all my life, we have lived in our beautiful white marble castle on the edge of the Silver Forest. All the trees shimmer with silver in the moonlight, which is how the forest got its name.   
  
My Father, Sol, was the King, but he went far away to fight in a war against a dark kingdom in the Shadow Lands, and we have heard nothing of him since. His brother, Prince Dimando - my uncle - says Papa is dead, but I do not believe him. The Silver Imperium Crystal, which he left with Mama when he went away, still glows brilliantly with hope. Dimando, however, has told everyone that since my father will never return, he is now King. I know that one day Papa will return, and our Kingdom and its people will be happy once again.   
  
"Yes, you may come in, Uncle," I sighed resignedly. The heavy door creaked, and his shoes clacked against the marble floor as he entered.   
  
"My darling Serenity, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked at dinner this evening. I have something for you. I was keeping it for your birthday, but I've decided that I want you to have it now." He opened up his hand to reveal a shining diamond pendant. "Try it on," he told me, "Here, I'll help you."   
  
Much as I disliked my uncle, I decided that I would humour him, rather than make a fuss. I turned around, and lifted my pigtails out the way so that he could fasten the catch on the back of my neck. The pendant was disgustingly heavy, and probably cost a small fortune. As I mused on this fact, I suddenly felt his warm, sticky breath on the back of my neck, and his lips brushed the bare skin of my shoulder. I hated it when he got like that this, and I refused to stand for it. I whirled around and yelled at him angrily.   
  
"How DARE you?! Leave me alone, Dimando!"   
  
"You know you want me, Princess. Why else did you let me in here?" his voice crooned.   
  
"I could hardly stop you, could I? If I'd said no, you'd still be here!" He grabbed my shoulders.   
  
"I love it when you get angry, Baby. I'm so glad that we'll be married soon!"   
  
"In case you'd forgotten, incest is illegal." I told him.   
  
"I'm the King - I make the laws." He smiled at me sarcastically.   
  
"You'll never truly be King!" I screamed. He didn't answer. He just forced his lips against mine, instead. His hands gripped me tightly so that I could not move. I was so scared. But then something very strange happened. A blood-red rose sailed through my window, scraping over Dimando's shoulder and tearing his shirt, before landing on the floor at my feet. A shaken Dimando looked at me, span on his heel and left the room.   
  
I bent down and examined the rose. Someone had fitted the end of the stem with an arrow-like point. I removed the point, and placed the rose in a vase of water. I took off the pendant and placed it on the windowsill. Then I brushed my hair, and changed into my nightdress.   
  
Climbing into bed, a warm, sweet breeze danced with my curtains, and filled my room with the musky scent of roses. I closed my eyes and soon drifted into slumber.   
  
I was awoken a couple of hours later by a rustling noise coming from my window. Sleepily, I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see a masked figure crouching in the open window. His silver-black cape billowed in the midnight air, and then he leapt down to the ground. I got up and leaned out the window. It was long way down, yet I saw him disappear into the Silver Forest, seemingly unharmed.   
  
An overpowering scent of roses filled my room again, and I got back into bed, sleeping once more. 


	2. The Masked One

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Chapter Two - The Masked One***  
  
_Moon, Moon Princess  
In the day time, the fragrant flowers  
In the evening, the twinkling stars  
In that world which nobody knows  
Wearing a pair of white shoes  
Crossing over the white Moon bridge  
There lives a princess  
Who dreams of a sweet kiss  
_ translated from _Princess Moon_

  
  
In the light of the morning, I dismissed the night's encounter as nothing but a strange dream. The castle walls were smooth and white, seemingly impossible to climb. However, I was puzzled to find that the pendant from Dimando was missing. I didn't care - I didn't want his gifts anyway - but I knew he would be angry.   
  
I showered, and dressed in a simple pale blue cotton dress, which gathered under my bust, then fell loosely to my ankles. The staps were thin, and there was a small bow where each strap join the dress. I slipped on a pair of white satin shoes, then I descended the stairs to the kitchen, where Dimando and Mama were enjoying their breakfast with Saffir, the Sheriff and personal adviser to Dimando. I like Saffir about as much as I like Dimando - in other words, not a lot. He is a slippery character, whom Dimando appointed as Sheriff only after Papa left. I am convinced that they are plotting something, but I haven't figured out what yet.   
  
As I sat down at the table, Cooan, one of our four maids, passed me a slice of toast. Our other 3 maids are called Beruche, Karabaras and Petz, and are Catzi's sisters.   
  
"Where is the pendant? Do you not like, sweetie?!" crooned Dimando.   
  
"No...it's not that...I just don't know what happened to it," I told him, "I put it on my windowsill last night. When I woke up, it was gone. I'm sorry...maybe a magpie took it..." I concluded lamely.   
  
"More like the Masked One!" muttered Saffir.   
  
"Who's the Masked One?" I asked, suddenly interested.   
  
"No one knows his true identity," explained Dimando, "But he has been sneaking around our kingdom for a while now, with his band of warriors to help, robbing from the rich, and giving to the poor!"   
  
"It's a discrace, Serenity, and I plan to stop him!" Saffir added. My blood boiled. "Is that IT?!" I cried, "You two are the real disgraces! If you looked after my Father's people better, this Masked One, whoever he is, would not have to resort to such desperate measures!"   
  
"Insolent child!" Dimando's voice rose, "This is MY Kingdom, MY people!"   
  
"Leave her alone, Dimando!" chided Mama, "She didn't mean to anger you." Poor Mama, she hates arguements. She doesn't like Dimando very much either, but would rather keep quiet because she thinks confrontation will just make him even worse. I stood up and left the room. I ran out over the little white bridge, and into the Palace gardens, and lay down under the blossoms trees near the path. I cried a few tears, more from frustration than sadness.   
  
"Where are you, Papa?" I whispered. Even now, I still half expected him to appear and tell me that everything would be OK. I would fling my arms around him, and bury my face in broad chest, and tell him how much I missed him, and then he would promise never to disappear ever again. But he didn't appear. How long had it been since he'd left? Two years, and the worst two years of my young life.   
  
I heard the clatter of hooves pulling a coach a little way down the path. I looked up, and what happened next seemed so quick, it's just a blur in mind now. Two cats, one black and one white, ran across the path, startling the horse. He reared up throwing the coach towards where I was laying on the grass. Convinced I was about to be squashed, my natural reflex was to close my eyes and cower under it's shadow. However, it never fell on me. Just at the last second someone pulled me up , and whisked me behind the trees.   
  
I heard an almighty crash, and then several shrieks of "Damn you, stupid horse!" I recognised the voice immediately. It was Countess Esmerodo, a vain woman with long, wavy puke-green hair, who love for Dimando was bordering on pysco-obsessive. He couldn't stand the woman, and with good reason, her laugh was enough to deafen a person for life. Well, maybe not quite, but you get my drift...   
  
I opened my eyes to see who my rescuer was, and guess what? It was the same masked figure who I had seen in my window the night before. I recognised the aroma of roses around him, and I have to say up-close, he was just the most completely gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. His dark hair fell over his forehead, slighty covering his white mask. He had lovely smooth skin, that I just wanted to reach out and touch, and his frame was tall and slim, but I could still feel his muscles as he held me close to him.   
  
"Are you...are you the Masked One?" I asked him.   
  
"Yes, some call me that. I am Tuxedo Kamen, mysterious knight, friend of the poor, and rescuer of beautiful maidens. And may I asked why you were crying, Madmoiselle?"   
  
"Because I feel so useless...wait! Why were you watching me, anyway?"   
  
"I wasn't, I was looking around the gardens when you appeared, so I hid. It was extremely lucky I was here, though, you could have been killed," then after hearing another shriek from Esmerodo, he added, "Shane she wasn't, though. Who is she, anyway?"   
  
"Countess Esmerodo. She's here to see my uncle, Dimando."   
  
"Ah yes, the infamous Dimando...what I wouldn't give to lay my hands around his neck..."   
  
"I'm sure he'd say the same about you." I warned Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"I bet he would. Of course, he'd be no match for the great Tuxedo Kamen!" He smiled confidently.   
  
"Look, thanks for saving me, but I really should go now...I gotta make sure Esmerodo's OK..." I pulled away from him and headed back towards the Palace.   
  
"See ya around, Serenity!" he called after me.   
  
"Yeah...hang on! How do you know my name?"   
  
"I know a lot more about you than you think." he told me. And with that he was gone. I stood for a few seconds, mystified, and a little shaken by the strange encounter, then hurried away back to palace. 


	3. Intoxication

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  


Oops! When I wrote the japanese/english-dub names at the beginning of the story, I missed a few out! So here goes:

  
  
Osaka Naru - Molly  
Gurio Umino - Melvin  
Matoki - Andrew  
Reika - Rita  
  
***Chapter Three - Intoxication***  
  
_"And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate, is it my destiny?"  
_ From _Chained to You_ by Savage Garden 

  
  
After that meeting, I neither saw or heard anymore of Tuxedo Kamen for 8 days. The 8th day was June 30th - my 17th birthday. In our Kingdom, 17 is seen as a kind of "coming of age", so everyone was determined to make it very special. Dimando and Mama managed to co-orporate in order to plan the event - infact they decided that we would have an outdoor masquerade ball in the Castle's beautiful gardens on the edge of the forest.   
  
On the day, Beruche helped me get ready. I had a new beautiful ne gown to wear - The skirt was all floaty and formed from many layers of irridesant white chiffon, whilst the bust was decorated with creamy pearls and gold beads, and at the top of each arm I had a "sleeve" of white fabric that resembelled swirling petals. I wore a white mask in the shape of a butterfly, that was also decorated with pearls and beads, and pearl hairslides. I remember how she did my make-up for me, and then I styled her usually-braided, wavy blue hair so that it was piled up on top of her head and cascaded down around her face. It was great - I didn't have any siblings, but to Beruche, Cooan, Petz and Karabaras, I was like an adopted sister. We often spent hours joking and gossiping, but I never, ever told them the truth about Dimando - the only person who knew was Mama, and she was to scared to say anything for fear of what he might do.   
  
The first guests to arrive at the party were my close friends, Naru and Umino, the children of Lord Osaka and Lord Gurio respectively. With them, arrived Matoki, a young groom from our stables, and his fiancee, Reika. When I had been younger, I had had a huge crush on Matoki. Infact, my first kiss had been with Matoki. A couple of years ago, I'd been out riding, and had just put my horse in her stable, when the heavens broke, rain gushed down and a huge storm exploded from the sky. I sheltered in an empty stable, and Matoki must have had the same idea, because he soon sat down and joined me. We talked for ages, and when the sky finally cleared, Matoki escorted me back to the palace, before kissing me goodbye. It was incredibly sweet. However, we were never really more than friends, and a while later he met Reika.   
  
As more and more guests arrived and the party got under way, I began to really enjoy myself. The warm evening sun was low in the sky, casting a hazy glow across the gardens, and beautiful music filled the air. I wasn't sure who the girls Dimando had hired to play the music were, but they were very good. There was a glamourous looking girl with wavy turquoise hair playing a violin, another girl with short, sandy-coloured hair on the piano, and two younger girls, perhaps around my age, were singing. They both had very long hair, but one was blonde, whilst the other seemed very mysterious and exotic with black hair and indigo eyes.   
  
I danced with Umino for a while, but he kept tripping on my feet, and so I was very glad when Naru came over to reclaim him. I stood and watched them together, then something caught my eye. A figure in a silver-black tuxedo, and a white mask was standing between some trees, where the gardens meet the Silver Forest. He did not look out of place at this masquerade ball, but anywhere else, he would have. I recognised him imstantaneously - it was Tuxedo Kamen. He looked straight at me, and beckonned me over. I moved towards him, and he slipped between the trees. I followed him a little way into the forest before he turned to me, and said,   
  
"So we meet again, Princess."   
  
"Why have you brought me here?" I asked.   
  
"Why did you follow me?" he replied.   
  
"I don't know...I wanted to find out who you really are, I guess."   
  
"But you know who I am. I am Tuxedo Kamen," He told me.   
  
"I meant that I wanted to know who you _really_ are," I explained, stepping closer. I reached up to his face, and suprisingly he did flinch or pull away as I slowly removed his mask. I don't know what I expected, I gasped as I looked up into his beautiful, deep, dark eyes. Suddenly he no longer seemed a mysterious phantom, but instead I saw that he was a real person. "Why did you let me do that? I assumed Tuxedo Kamen would want to remain annonymous," I told him. He touched my cheek with his gloved hand, then lifted away my own butterfly mask.   
  
"I guess I just trust you, Serenity," he laughed, "Strange, since we've only spoken briefly, but I just have a strange feeling about you."   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen..."   
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru - call me by that, it sounds much better than Tuxedo Kamen." He pulled me in towards him, lifting his cloak around my body. The sun was behind him, it's beams shattered by the forest canope, illuminating his sillouette, and bathing his shimmering black cloak in broken light so that it appeared almost gold. I breathed in deeply, a strong rose scent mingling with the pine-tree aroma of the forest. My legs turned to jelly, and my head began to spin. I felt weak with desire, and leaned forward, about to kiss him. He had cast a spell over me, and my whole being was hypnotised by his magic. It was intoxicating. I felt dizzy, and grabbed his shoulder to steady myself. He leaned down, about to kiss me, but then I was snapped out of the spell by a thud of footsteps and a voice calling my name.   
  
"Serenity? Where are you, Serenity?" I pulled away from Mamoru and turned around. I saw Matoki running towards me. "Thank goodness, I've found you, Serenity! I saw you slip off into the forest by yourself - what on earth were you doing? It's not safe here!"   
  
"I was, I..." I turned around, trying to explain things to Matoki, but Mamoru was nowhere to be seen. Matoki bent down, picked up my butterfly mask, and handed it back to me.   
  
"Thanks, Matoki."   
  
"Come on, we have to get back now, or Reika and the others will wonder where we've got to." He took my arm, and together we walked back towards the party.   
  
I enjoyed the rest of the evening, but really my mind was elsewhere - with Mamoru to be presise. Deep down, I knew this was more than just a coincidence he kept appearing like he did. And when I returned to my room that night, I found a red rose on my pillow. I climbed into bed, closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about roses and butterflies, and a mysterious man in a tuxedo called Mamoru. 


	4. Revenge Is Sweet, But Pastries are Sweet...

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
_

"Sometimes I think that a true love can never be,  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me.  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain,  
And I don't think that I could face it all again.  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about,  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt.  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made,  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid."

_  
From _Ain't It Funny_ by Jennifer Lopez   
  
***Chapter Four - Revenge Is Sweet, But Pastries are Sweeter***  
  
The day after my birthday, Dimando summoned me to see him immediately in his study. I pushed open the door, and looked around. I hadn't been in this room for a while, not since Papa had left. It had been Papa's study, but since he'd gone, Dimando had taken it over. However, nothing had changed - the heavy oak furniture, the dusty surfaces, and the tall book cases, were just as I had remembered them.   
  
"Sit down, darling," Dimando instructed me, "There's something I want to discuss with you." I was intrigued. Since when had Dimando ever 'discussed' anything with anyone? I'd alway's assumed that someone as arrogant as he was wouldn't feel the need for discussion. "Saffir and I have come up with a simply marvoulous plan, Serenity," he continued, "And I thought it would be a perfect oportunity to announce our engagement, what with you turning 17 and all." I almost choked when I heard these words. I wanted to shout and scream and tell Dimando that I didn't want to marry him, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. And besides, I wanted to find out about his and Saffir's 'plan'. So I kept calm, and mustered the strength to say,   
  
"And what does your plan entale, Dimando?" in the politest voice I could manage.   
  
"Well now, you've remember the Masked One - Tuxedo Kamen, don't you?" Hell, how couldn't I? Those dark eyes, smooth skin, chiselled jaw...   
  
"Uh, yeah...what about him?" I asked.   
  
"I saw him...last night. He spoke to me, told me he was a guest at the party, a prince named Endymion. Of course, with everyone in masks how could I know who he really was? He commented on my gold watch, but after he left, I noticed that my watch was missing..." Dimando waved his naked wrist in front of me as he said this, "Who else could have taken it, but him? And now I have the perfect revenge! A contest! I will hold a darts contest, and the winner will recieve not only a silver rose, but a kiss from my new fiancee, the beautiful Princess Serenity! And when he wins, my guards will seize him as he comes forth to collect his prize! What do you think, my beloved?" he asked, his eyes glowing with vengence.   
  
"And how do you know he'll win? That he'll even enter?" I snapped.   
  
"Why, darling, our friend Tux has better aim than anyone! It is a well known fact. His rose darts never miss a target! And last night I saw him watching you, enthralled he was..." My heart raced when I heard this. God, please don't let him have seen us, I prayed silently. Dimando continued, "Of course, he could never have you, but with the lure of a silver rose - his trademark flower, no less - and the promise of a kiss from a beautiful woman, how will he be able to resist?" Thankfully, it didn't sound like Dimando had seen us.   
  
"Sounds like a great plan!" I lied.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
After lunch, I went for a walk. I needed to think. Mamoru/Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen - whoever he was - was about to walk right into a trap, and there was nothing I could do because I didn't know where to find him. I headed down to to the town. There were a few market stalls in the street, and I stopped at one particular stall, run by a tall girl with long, wavy brown hair in a ponytail. She had emerald-green eyes, a friendly smile, and the kind of curves that most women would kill for. She can't have been much older than me, yet even in her plain green cotton dress and white apron, to me she was the epitome of sophistication.   
  
The reason I stopped at her stall was because of the delicious waft of cooking-aroma that was spreading from it. She was selling all sorts of yummy-looking things: jars of damson preserve, bowls of fresh soup, loaves of fluffy white bread...   
  
My stomach began to grumble, so I asked her for one of her sugary pastries.   
  
"Sure! That's 25 pence!" she beamed. I handed her a 50 pence coin. She turned to the man standing next to her, helping her at the stall. "Can you get this lady some change please, Neph?" she asked. He gave me my change.   
  
"Thanks, sir" I said, then as an after-thought, "Do you know of someone named Mamoru?" The man - apparently called Neph - paled at my question, but answered,   
  
"No...no, why should I?"   
  
"No reason..." I told him.   
  
"Well, OK then, miss..." he looked at my hairstyle - two buns and long pigtails, "Serenity isn't it?" I nodded. "Well if you don't mind me saying so, Princess, you keep yourself outta trouble...funny things been happenin' up in the old forest, and we wouldn't want King Sol's daughter comin' to no harm now, would we?"   
  
"And what do you know of my Father?" I asked, puzzled.   
  
"Nothing, Missy. But then I only came to live in this Kingdom last winter...still, all the folk here want him back...they're sick of the way that usurper, Dimando, is treating them..."   
  
"Me too," I agreed, "Look I better go now, before my 'usurper' of an uncle comes looking for me. It was nice meeting you..."   
  
"Nephrite."   
  
"Right. Nice meeting you Nephrite!"   
  
"You, too!" he called after me as I hurried home. 


	5. The Silver Rose

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  


Hey, I hope y'all enjoying the story so far! Without giving too much away, I would just like to explain that the reason all the senshi get masks like the one Sailor V has, and also Sailor Moon wears sometimes in the manga, is simply because I felt like it! Oh yeah, and Endymion's generals get masks, too!   
  


***Chapter Five - The Silver Rose***  
  
_"I wish you well and so I take my leave,   
I Pray you know me when we meet again."_  
William Shakespeare  
  


The day of the contest soon arrived, and it was a hot, dry day in July. The contest was held in a small clearing in the forest. At one end of the clearing, the dartboards were set up, and at the other end of the clearing, a raised platform, covered with a gazebo. I sat at the front of the Gazebo, a guard either side of me, and behind us sat Dimando, Esmerodo and Saffir on one side of him, and Mama and Rubius (Dimando's general), on the other side. along either length of the clearing, were many wooden benches where the crowd sat.   
  
I sat, bored, seeing no sign of Mamoru anywhere. Then, the crowd cheered as someone hit a bullseye. I stopped fiddling with my braclet, and looked around. I squinted, and noticed the the dart was an unuasual red colour. who had thrown it, I couldn't see. Then, I saw Mamoru standing with the other competitors, dressed in a white shirt, beige slacks, and brown leather boots, so that he blended right in. _Maybe he would not be found out_, I began to think. That was when I realised that it was not a dart that had been thrown, but a rose. What was he thinking?! Did he actually _want_ to get caught?!   
  
Dimando had also noticed the rose, and he grinned wickedly, nudging Saffir, who then whispered something in one of the guard's ears. The contest continued until only one person was left in - Mamoru! He had won! My heart sank. He came forward to collect his prize. The crowd roared and clapped and cheered as he climbed the steps to the gazebo. He knelt in front of my seat so that our faces were level.   
  
"What are you doing here?! It's a trap!" I hissed as I presented him with the silver rose.   
  
"So?" he grinned, "No one will ever catch the great Tuxedo Kamen! Besides, it's your friend Matoki's fault I'm here now - because he interupted us last time, I have to resort to this to get a kiss from you, instead!" He looked at me mischieviously, "I'm waiting..." he told me, closing his eyes, and offering me his cheek.   
  
"Fine..." I muttered, annoyed at how cool he was acting regarding the whole about-to-be-arrested-by-Dimando situation. I looked at his cheek, then twisted around planting a kiss squarely on his lips instead. I pulled back, and the look on his face when he realised that someome had actually managed to catch him off guard was hilarious, he was just in total and utter shock. _Yeah! One point to Serenity!_ I thought to myself.   
  
"Yeah...well..." he mumbled, trying to regain his composture. The guards either side of me then rose swiftly and silently from where they were sitting, and each took hold of one of Mamoru's arms. "Later, honey!" he called over his shoulder to me in a husky voice, as they led him away across the grass.   
  
That was when all hell broke loose. First, the two guards were struck simultaneously, one by a bolt of lightning, and the other by a blast of flames, sending them both flying. Then I heard a voice above the roar of the crowd cry out,   
  
"Mercury Shabon Spray!" and the air was filled with a thick, icy mist. As it cleared, I saw that Mamoru was now dressed in his tuxedo and cape and infamous white mask. From the surrounding trees, leapt about a dozen mysterious warriors. From what I could see, four appeared to be men, each wearing silvery capes, and masks, similar to Tuxedo Kamen's. The rest were women, clad in sailor-style suits with short skirts flapping in the gentle breeze. They also wore masks, matching the colours of their skirts. The crowds scattered, hurrying away into the forest for protection. Everyone inside the gazebo ducked down for protection, but I kept my head up, watching as Dimando's many soldiers battle with the stranged masked warriors. The soldiers were strong, and well-trained, but no match for the warriors' powers. Fire and colourful beams of energy clashed blades, and arrows were struck down by ice and lightning. As the assualt ended, a great tidal wave appeared from nowhere, sweeping through the clearing, and washing away the devastation of the battle. And with that, they were gone. I wanted to follow them, to see that Mamoru was OK, but I felt a handed grab my wrist roughly.   
  
"We're going home!" an angry Dimando commanded.   
  
"Where is Rubius?" Saffir asked him.   
  
"Don't know. Don't care," grumbled Dimando, "Probably killed by those wicked sorcouresses!" Mama gasped. It wasn't that she cared very much either, but I think she was incredibly shocked by Dimando's apparent lack of concern for his friend. Quite frankly, I couldn't give a damn about Dimando, or Rubius, or any of Dimando's other little cronies.   
  
I spent the rest of the afternoon hiding away. To be honest I was a little shook up by the whole thing. Plus, I didn't really want to have to talk about Dimando - before the contest he had announced our engagement to _everyone_. Everyone was shocked - Esmerodo had whined and whined about it for ages, and kept giving me evils all afternoon. But worst was facing Beruche and her sisters - I didn't know how to explain the whole Dimando situation to them - afterall I'd never even had the courage to tell them myself. I think that perhaps I was hoping that ignoring the problem would make it go away.   
  
After hiding away in a unused part of the palace with a book for a several hours, I started to feel tired. Yawning, I realised that it was getting late. Dinner would be ready. I hurried into the dining hall just as everyone was sitting down to eat. Dinner was a sombre affair - Rubius, who had infact run off at the beginning of the attack, was reflecting on the masscre of almost 40 of his soldiers, Dimando was fuming about the fact that Tuxedo Kamen had escaped, Esmerodo was pulling sour faces at me, and Saffir was worrying about the money he would have to pay to the soldiers' families.   
  
"Don't pay them," Dimando told him, "let them suffer - it's not our problem if they can't afford to feed themselves."   
  
I kept my eyes down and stayed silent throughout the meal, and when I'd finished, I hurried upstairs to my room. I'd just walked through the door, expecting to find my room empty, when something, or should I say _someone_, gave me such a fright that I jumped right back. Who was sprawled out quite casually across my bed, flipping through my scrapbook? None other than Tuxedo Kamen...   
  
"Don't look so shocked," he crooned, "I told you I'd see you later..." 


	6. Escape

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Chapter Six - Escape***  
  
_I need a hero  
"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
_ From _Holding Out For A Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler  
  


Mamoru looked up at me, his mask and hat were removed and were now strewn carelessly on the floor.   
  
"Hey, who gave you permission to look through that?!" I exclaimed, leaping onto the bed and snatching the scrapbook off him.   
  
"I thought incest was illegal," he stated, ignoring my question   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"You never told me you were going to marry to Dimando." his voice filled with hatred as he hissed _Dimando_.   
  
"It is, and I didn't beacause I'm not."   
  
"But he called you his fiancee."   
  
"I know, I know, but there's no way on this Earth that I'd marry him. And like you said, incest is illegal. Thing is, whilst my father's away, he can change the law and no one can stop him."   
  
"Yeah, well if that's the case, it doesn't look like you have much choice, honey. I mean you can't exactly hide, can you..."   
  
"Look, Mamoru, I don't know what I'm going to do, but believe me, I will _never_ marry him! I'll find a way ou-" I insisted, only to be cut off by Mamoru pouncing on me, pinning me down, and pressing his finger over my lips.   
  
"Sssh!" he hissed quietly. I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door. I lay still, and deathly silent, until the footsteps passed. "You get good at listening for things like that when you're in my position." he explained.   
  
"And what position would that be? Kneeling over young girls?" I joked as I pushed him off me.   
  
"No, odango-atama," he laughed, "I meant the one where I sneak around, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. I'm telling you, it's not all it's cracked up to be...everyone wants to catch me, so I gotta be careful not to ever be seen or heard."   
  
He stared at me, an expression of concentration on his face. "Got it!" he exclaimed after a few minutes.   
  
"Got what?" I asked.   
  
"I got a plan so that you can escape your wedding! It's a brilliant idea! You can run away and live with me and the senshi! You can help us, and we'll look after you, and make sure Dimando never finds you!"   
  
"You want me to leave? My home, my family, my friends, and live with you in the middle of nowhere with several warriors who are capable of killing full-grown men, and not even batting an eyelid?! I don't even know them!!! I barely even know you!!!" I screeched, hysterically (but quietly, if that's at all possible)!   
  
"Hey, calm down, odango-atama, I'm only asking you to live in the forest, not the end of the Earth. And my warriors _never_ kill without good reason. Anyway, you've already met two of them."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Makoto and Neph. Makoto's the girl whose stall you went to a few days ago, remember? And you spoke to Neph, I believe - he's one of my four generals. It was sweet of you to ask about me," he grinned, "I'm sorry Neph didn't tell you anything, but it would just have been too dangerous - for both of us."   
  
"Yeah, well, I wish he had done - I was worried sick!" I huffed, "But I guess I won't have that problem anymore."   
  
"So does this mean you're gone come with me?" he grinned even more.   
  
"Yeah...but only if you quit with the name-calling, Mamoru-baka," I smiled, "Lemme pack somethings and say goodbye to my mother first, though."   
  
"Your mother?! You must be joking! She'll just try and stop you!" he exclaimed.   
  
"No, no...you've got it all wrong...she hates Dimando as much as I do! If I tell her, she'll feel much happier than if I go without saying anything, plus the chances are that she'll try and cover-up for me a little bit when Dimando realises I'm gone, tryand put him off our scent, if you see what I mean."   
  
"OK, OK...I'll just wait here, if that's OK with you, of course"   
  
"Well it never stopped you before," I pointed out. "And I think I'll be taking that with me, this time," I told him, picking up my scrapbook.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
I found Mama in the gardens, sitting on a bench under her favourite tree - the one where Papa apparantly proposed to her.   
  
"I don't want to marry him, Mama."   
  
"I know, honey, I know..." Mama soothed, putting her arm around me, "If only your Father was here..."   
  
"But he's not, so I'm leaving."   
  
"Don't be rediculous, Serenity."   
  
"I'm not, Mama. I'm going to live in the forest. Tuxedo Kamen will look after me."   
  
"But you don't even know him! How can you know he'll take care of you?"   
  
"I do know him, Mama. He always looks after me, protects me. And anyway, you saw his warriors today - I can't think of better protection than them!"   
  
"Well, maybe it is not such a bad idea..."   
  
"Oh, Mama! I knew you would understand! But you must promise me that you will try and hide the truth from Dimando - I don't care what you say, so long as you do NOT tell him that I am in the forest, or with Tuxedo Kamen."   
  
"No honey, I won't. But please tell me where I can find you."   
  
"I don't exactly, but Mamoru - Tuxedo Kamen - said that there are four cottages by a waterfall in the heart of the forest - that is where we will be."   
  
"Oh God, Serenity, I will miss you so much! My only daughter!" she wept, hugging me tight. Then she removed the Silver Imperium Crystal from around her neck. "Here, you must take this," she told me, "You Father should probably have taken it with him - he may have been home now if he had. But he didn't - he left it with us, where it was safe, and so that we would be safe, too. However, now I think he would want you to take it - you need it much, much more than me." She hung it around my neck, and then I started to cry, too.   
  
I hugged her again, then stood up to leave, to walk back to my room for the last time. "Now our only child is leaving too! Please let her have better fortune than my darling Sol," I heard Mama say to no one in particular, as I walked away. 


	7. A Promise of Tomorrow

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Chapter Seven - A Promise of Tomorrow***  
  
_"There's a tune that plays  
It's a sacred sound  
It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around  
Now my world is filled  
With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow"  
_ From _I Can't Ever Get Enough Of You_ by Darren Hayes  
  


On the way back to my room I stopped of in one off our many old junk rooms. Rummaging around for a few minutes, I found exactly what I was looking for - a rather dusty, but unharmed, trunk for keeping things in. Dragging it back up to my room was hard work, and when I eventually got it there, Mamoru just laughed,   
  
"Ha ha ha! What on earth is _that_ for?!"   
  
"To put my things in."   
  
"Oh yeah, of course. So is your mother OK with this?"   
  
"I guess. I mean, she's a little upset, but she understands why I have to do this. Look, she gave me this," I held out the Silver Crystal, "It was my father's." Mamoru looked at it, stunned.   
  
"That's nice, but what does it actually _do_?" he asked.   
  
"Er...I'm not sure exactly. I think it can heal and protect people, among other things. But I don't know how to make it work - only Papa knew."   
  
"Maybe Luna can take a look at it for you."   
  
"Luna?"   
  
"Yeah, she's my...guardian. She knows a lot about these kinds of things."   
  
"Uh, OK..."   
  
I started to gather up my things, including a few of my plainer-looking dresses, my scrapbook, and a small painting of Papa. Then, realising that I had no idea of how - ahem - _basic_ Mamoru's home would be, I also added a couple of fluffy white towels and a bottle of dark green liquid, which Mamoru eyed suspiciously.   
  
"What _is_ that?!" he asked.   
  
"It's special myrr and pinewood shampoo - Dimando has it imported," I explained. You can't blame a girl for not being willing to give up her luxury lifestyle completely, can you?   
  
"We _do_ have soap and running water, you know," Mamoru retorted.   
  
"Well you never know when you might need these things!"   
  
"Don't forget this." He handed me my jewellery box.   
  
"Why would I want that?" I asked, "I kinda want to blend in, not stand out in all my jewels."   
  
"No, no, no," he shook his head, "You're going to _sell_ them! You'll need the money to feed and clothe yourself in the big wide world, little Princess."   
  
"Good idea! I'll take all my expensive clothes, and use the cloth to make things! Plus, Dimando will see that they're gone, and he'll tell people to look for a Princess, not a forest girl."   
  
"Hey, you're starting to get the hang of scheming! Well done!" Mamoru beamed. When I'd packed everything in the case, Mamoru took it in his arms, and leapt out of my window. I gasped, yet he landed below, on his feet, reminding me a lot of a cat. He put the trunk down and kind of pushed of with his feet so that he came flying back up and throught the window. This he picked me up, with one holding around my waist, and the other supporting my knees. I held tightly around his shoulders as he leapt out the window again. The time between leaving the window and landing safely below seemed like infinity as the air rushed passed my face, but Mamoru assured me that we had only been aloft for a few seconds.   
  
With Mamoru carrying the trunk, and me following behind him, we fled into the forest. Soon we reached the waterfall that Mamoru had described, and I saw four small stone cottages with thatched roofs, surrounded by an alcove of the tall silvery trees. Mamoru pointed to the cottage second from the left. The wall was covered by red and white roses, entwined together as they climbed the grey stone wall.   
  
"That cottage is mine," he told me, "The one to the left belongs to Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto. The cottage on the other side of mine is Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michuru's. And Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite live in the one on the far right. You will stay with me, in my home, because there's more room than at either of the girls cottages."   
  
"What about your guardian...Luna? Where does she live?"   
  
"Ah, Luna...well she tends to just sleep anywhere. Same with Artemis."   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
"Not she, he. He is Minako's guardian."   
  
"OK..." I was kinda unsure what else to say to this. So I just followed him inside. The downstairs was one single room. In one corner was a small stove, and a sink. Then there was a long wooden bench-seat with a couple of cushions, a desk with a chair, and a large bookcase. Mamoru signalled for me to follow him upstairs. He took meto what appeared to be his bedroom. He dumped the trunk in the middle of the floor, and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a sigh as he did. A small black cat was curled up, asleep on on the bed. She opened one eye and muttered sleepily,   
  
"So you're back, finally. Is she with you?" I nearly passed out from shock! A talking cat!   
  
"It's OK, Serenity. This is Luna." Luna opened her othe eye and sat up.   
  
"Hello, Princess. Sorry I startled you. Anyway, I hope Mamoru has explained things to you. If not, I'll tell you about everything at the meeting in the morning. But I suggest that you try and get some sleep now - you'll have to get up early tomorrow to start your training."   
  
"What training?" I asked.   
  
"Not now, Princess. I'm going over to Minako's to tell her and Artemis that you've arrived."   
  
"B...b...but..." I stuttered. Luna just leapt down to the floor and left.   
  
"You'll get used to her," Mamoru assured me, "Now I'm gonna go downstairs and make some cocoa. You just stay here and get ready for bed. Luna's right - you really do need to sleep. I'll be back in a bit." When Mamoru had disappeared downstairs, I opened my trunk and pulled out my nightdress. I changed into it, and brushed out my hair. Then Mamoru reappeared. "Do you _have_ to wear so little?" he joked, "It's distracting!"   
  
"It's not my fault your mind wanders!" I told him, taking my mug of cocoa from him.   
  
"Now what was I gonna say? Oh yeah, you can have my bed, and I'll sleep downstairs." I felt a little sorry when he said this - the wooden seat did not look very comfortable, and to tell the truth, this would be the first night I'd ever spent outside the palace, and I didn't feel at all safe in a strange room, by myself.   
  
"Don't do that on my account," I said, "There's plenty of room for both of us here, and I'm sure you'd be far more comfortable."   
  
"Well, if it's OK with you..." Mamoru smiled, clearly happy to have his lovely soft bed back, rather than the cold, hard wooden bench.   
  
That night I slept better than I had done in a long, long time. Perhaps it was the weight lifted from my shoulders as I was released from Dimando's grip, or perhaps it was just that being close to Mamoru, with his arm draped across me, comforted me in that strange place, I don't know. But I definately felt like I'd slept for at least a week when I woke up the next morning. 


	8. Mamoru's First Revelation

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
_"If that's what you want, then come chasing after me  
That kiss is a red tattoo  
A tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny"_  
translated from _Moon Revenge_  
  
***Chapter Eight - Mamoru's First Revelation***  
  


The morning dawned, bright and warm, and I was filled with hope. When I woke up, Mamoru was still fast asleep. I crept silently over to the open window. Not wanting to let the light in and wake Mamoru, I just peeled the curtain slightly open, and looked out. Outside, I saw a young man with a coppery-blond ponytail sitting under a tree. Next to him sat a girl with short, deep blue hair and navy eyes. She was wearing a long pale blue skirt with a man's white shirt. Her head was rested on his shoulder.   
  
"She's here, Zoi," the girl said, "Luna told us last night." They obviously weren't aware of my presense at the window, and as much as I knew I shouldn't be eaves-dropping on their conversation, I was interested to hear what they had to say. So I stayed where I was, concealed by the curtain.   
  
"Mamoru is convinced he's found the One, Ami, the One we've been searching for. He must be really excited."   
  
"Well, I don't think it's a good idea for him to get his hopes up until after the meeting later. After all, no one knows for sure who the One is, but Luna and Artemis should be able to shed some more light on the situation."   
  
"I hope so, because it's not safe for us to be here very much longer - not until we have restored the rightful King to his throne, that is."   
  
My heart jumped at hearing this - did they know something about Papa? I was about to run downstairs and ask, when I realised I wasn't dressed, so I took a towel and my shampoo from my trunk, and headed to the bathroom. I lit the fire to heat water for the bath. Back at the palace, Coonan, or one of her sisters would have done this, but I wasn't there anymore, and I suddenly realised what a boring task waiting for the water to heat up was.   
  
While I waited, I fetched my scrapbook. It's kind of a diary, I suppose, but I tend to stick things in it, and draw stuff, more than I write anything. I find they create much more evocative memories than I could ever create through words alone. The last things I'd stuck in had been the petals from the rose Tuxedo Kamen had thrown at Dimando that evening I first saw him, and then the mask I'd worn on my birthday. On a clean page, I drew a sketch of the view from the window - a small waterfall flowing into the brook, the shady green glade, and the surround silver-hued trees. When the water was heated, I stripped and climbed into the bath, letting the warm water was all over me. I closed my eyes and thought about how good things suddenly seemed.   
  
I don't know how much later - I'd completely lost track of time - I emerged from the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, my skin glistening in the light, and my damp hair piled up on top of my head. Mamoru was awake now, sitting up in bed. It was only then that I really paid attention to his bare chest. He had slept like that last night, of course, but in the dim light I hadn't noticed how well-toned his chest and stomach muscles were, and the delicious bronze tan of his skin. My jaw droppped open, and I stood silent and still my feet rooted to the spot.   
  
"There's no need to gasp, Serenity, I already know how much you want me," Mamoru drawled.   
  
"That's rediculous!" I exclaimed, "What would you know?"   
  
"Enough," he replied, "Come sit down next to me. There's something I want to tell you." I sat down, unsure of what to expect. "Yesterday, you saw my warriors' powers. Now what powers do you think I have, Serenity?" Mamoru continued.   
  
"Er, I dunno...your accuracy at throwing, maybe?" I mumbled.   
  
"No, no! That's not a power - that's just a skill I gained through lots of practice! My real powers are being able to heal, and also _being able to read minds._"   
  
"I don't believe you!"   
  
"Really? Didn't you ever wonder how I knew your name before you told me? Or how I knew you were in trouble those times?"   
  
"I thought those were just coincidences..."   
  
"Being nearby was each time was just a coincidence, but when I'm nearby I can read your mind. That's how I knew you were in trouble. Still don't believe I can read minds? Well, do you ever remember thinking this: (and at this point he mimicked a female voice)_ He has smooth skin, I just want to reach out and touch it, I can feel his muscles as he holds me close_?"   
  
I cringed - of course I remembered. That was exactly what had been running through my mind after he rescued me from Esmerodo's runaway coach. Mamoru smiled and nodded, then pulled me towards him whilst he kissed me with his gorgeous lips, the sun streaming in through the window, onto my face. 


	9. The Meeting

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Whew! This chapter's taken weeks! Well here it is, I hope you like it, and I hope it makes sense, cos it's my 'explain lots of stuff' chapter! Enjoy!  
  
***Chapter Nine - The Meeting***  
  
_"Then a great and mysterious sight appeared in the sky. There was a woman whose dress was the sun and who had the moon under her feet and a crown of 12 stars on her head."_  
Revelation 12 v.1  
  


I arrived last at the meeting, escorted by Mamoru. Everyone else was already there, either sitting or laying on the dewy grass in a casual, relaxed manner.   
  
With Luna was another cat, who I realised must be Artemis. Between them, Luna and Artemis introduced me to everyone else. There were Makoto and Nephrite, whom I'd already met, and Ami and Zoisite, the couple that I'd seen earlier that morning. Ami told me that she and Makoto shared the cottage on the with two of the other girls, Rei and Minako. I recognised Rei and Minako as the two girls who had been singing at my birthday celebrations. Rei was busy indulging in a heated discussion with a young man named Jadeite, and Minako was draped flirtatiously across a slightly older man who called himself Kunzite.   
  
I also gathered that Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite lived in the cottage on the right of Mamoru's. The fourth cottage, on the far right, was inhabited by four other girls - Haruka and Michuru, who'd been playing piano and violin on my birthday, and also Setsuna, and a much younger girl, Hotaru.   
  
"OK Serenity," began Luna when the introductions were over, "I am going to start right at the beginning, and I just want you to listen carefully. Understand?"   
  
"Perfectly," I replied.   
  
"Good. Once upon a time, Serenity, Artemis and I were just an ordinary pair of kittens. One night we were sitting quietly in the moonlight, minding our own business, when the moon began to glow so bright, and we heard a voice. I don't know whose voice it was, or where it came from. Some may say it was a dream. Others would call it Divine Intervention; the voice of a God. Anyway, the voice spoke to us saying,   
  
_Luna, Artemis, you have been chosen to find the One, the daughter of both the Sun and the Moon, who can save this Earth from the growing threat of darkness. She is the key, for she alone holds the source of pure light that can protect this planet._"   
  
"What do _you_ think the voice was, Luna? Do you think it was Divine Intervention?" I asked.   
  
"Do not ask me of such matters. I am just a cat," she said solemnly, "Please just let me continue. After the voice spoke I asked how we would find such a person as the One.   
  
_Find a Prince and his Generals, and a girl in a mask. Eventually the Prince will lead you to the One. You shall gather 12 warriors to aid him - the 4 Generals, and 8 females warriors named after the planets they guard. To help you on your quest, I grant you both one power: the power of human speech. Go now, and when the time comes, you shall know what to do._   
  
We each felt a burning on our foreheads, and a cresent moon appeared there. Then the light faded, and once more we were alone." Luna paused here, and Artemis took over.   
  
"For a while nothing more happened, and we started to forget, but then, one evening, I saw a beautiful girl in the street, and she enchanted me, so I followed her. She was wearing a silk Kimono, the traditional dress where we come from. The robe was a startling orange colour, and her hair was pinned up in an ornate style, decorated with a single red ribbon. Her face was pale, and her lips deep red. She was a geisha, a hostess, and I followed her to the royal palace, home of the Emperor, and his son, Prince Endymion. She was there to entertain Endymion and four other men, who were all Generals in the Emperor's army. Hidden in the room with them, I observed the the six of them, listening intently to their conversation. I could see that Endymion was angry with the way his father was treating his citizens - taxing them more than they could afford, and wasting the money on parties and women. The Generals were angry too, because their army was now hated by the general public simply because they took orders from the Emperor. As the men discussed the subject, the geisha arose, and suggested she performed a dance to cheer them up. As part of the dance she wore a mask, and that was when it dawned on me that I had found the first link in our quest..."   
  
I noticed how Minako had started to look impatient, and then she piped up,   
  
"Oh, Arti, can I tell the next bit? Please? Pretty Please?"   
  
"Well, I guess so..."   
  
"Yay! I love you, little kitty! Mwah!" she kissed him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.   
  
"Aargh...get off me!" Artemis wailed.   
  
"You love it really!" Minako giggled, before turning to me and looking serious, "You see Serenity, I was that Geisha, the one that was dancing in a mask. As I left, late that night, I was aproached by a white cat with a cresent moon on his forehead.   
  
_Don't be afraid_   
  
he told me,   
  
_I am Artemis. I need your help._   
  
Well, I almost died of a heart attack! Whoever has heard of talking cats?! But I listened anyway.   
  
_Minako, I heard the Generals' conversation, just as you did. And I can help them, but I need you to bring them to me and my partner, Luna._   
  
And so I told him how Kunzite, one of the Generals was my Danna (AN - a geisha's wealthy boyfriend who supports her financially).   
  
_Let me talk with him, Minako-san_  
  
Artemis rquested. Well of course, I agreed to, but only on certain conditions. They were that he let me be part of his plan, too, and also that he proved to me he was not wasting our time. Then Artemis did something I really didn't expect. He leapt into the air, and grabbed a cresent moon-shaped compact out of nowhere. He dropped it at my feet and I picked it up.   
  
_Call out 'Moon Power Transform!'_   
  
Artemis instructed. So I did. And then the most amazing thing happened. I found myself dressed in a strange outfit with a red mask.   
  
_You are no longer a geisha,_   
  
Artemis told me,   
  
_You are now Sailor V, guardian of the planet Venus, and it is your duty to find the other guardians, and eventually you shall also find the Chosen One, who will save this planet from Darkness._"   
  
"That's enough, now, V," Artemis interupted, jolting me back to reality.   
  
"Aaww... OK, you carry on," Minako conceded sadly.   
  
"Thankyou. Now then, I went home with Minako that evening, and in the morning I found Luna and brought her to Minako's, also. Luna spoke to Minako, and told her how important our mission was. Then we waited. When Kunzite chose to visit that afternoon, Luna and I spoke to him, explaining that we could help him and the other Generals, in return for his taking us to the Prince. Kunzite was much harder to pursuade than Minako had been. For a start, when he first saw talking cats, he accused Minako of putting hallucagenics in his tea! But after Minako showed him the power she had been given, he agreed to help us. Kunzite delivered the three other generals - Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite - along with Prince Endymion, to Minako's home. Endymion asked how we could possibly hope to bring fairness back to his Kingdom. So Luna focused her powers into the five men, and created a new persona - Tuxedo Kamen - for Endymion to adopt, in order that he would not be recognised by his father. Equipped with new super-human strength and talents we sent them out.   
  
_Take from the rich, and give to the poor,_ Luna advised them, _But don't get caught. And while you are working, search out and recruit the other seven female warriors to work with Minako._   
  
From then on, Endymion and Minako took charge of the operation. The two mysterious masked strangers, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor V, haunted the night, like shadows, they wandered the city, robbing the rich, helping the poor, and never resting until the light of dawn broke over the country. Our first recruit was a doctor, Mizuno Ami. Infact, we didn't even have to search for her - she came straight to us. One day, Zoisite was injured, and we sent for a doctor. Ami treated him, and on seeing how quickly her recovered, she guessed he was one of those that she had heard so much about. she offered to help us, and that was when we knew we had found the second senshi - Sailor Mercury. The second to join was Hino Rei - a shinto preistess. Jadeite recruited her when he visited her temple to deliver a donation, and ask for blessings. Rei received the powers of the red planet, and became Sailor Mars. The fourth senshi to join us was Kino Makoto, a girl who loved to garden, and had a great talent for cooking. She is now Sailor Jupiter. We also recruited a seamstress, Meiou Setsuna, as Sailor Pluto, and two women who back ran a music shop, Kaiou Michuru and Tenou Haruka, as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Last, but not least, a young orphan-girl, named Tomoe Hotaru, joined up, and we named her Sailor Saturn. With our Prince, and team of 12 soldiers - 4 Generals and 8 Senshi - all in place, we set out to find the One, the daughter of both the Sun and the Moon, who could save us. And now, we finally believe we have found her. 


	10. Moonlight Destiny, or Mamoru's Second Re...

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter published! I've been busy with school, but now this chapter is finally done! There's just a couple of things to mention about this chapter. Firstly, I chose the name Sol purely for the purposes of my story - he is not an 'official' Sailor Moon character, he is my own creation. Secondly, this chapte was deeply inspired by one of my all-time favourite movies. For anyone who has seen the movie, it's pretty obvious, so instead of naming the movie, I'm gonna let you all guess when you review! So, see y'all next time, minna, and lets hope it's sooner rather than later! Ja ne!   
  
***Chapter Ten - Moonlight Destiny, or Mamoru's Second Revelation***  
  
_"This is magic coming to us from the moon,  
I understand, even without a word,  
The two of us must be thinking the same thing,  
Moonlight Destiny!  
I want to be with you more than anyone, forever,  
You, who fate drew me to under this vast sky,  
Moonlight Destiny!"  
_ Translated from _Moonlight Destiny_   
  


"What makes you believe that, Artemis?" I asked. Before he could answer, Luna turned to me.   
  
"What is your father's name, Serenity?"   
  
"Sol. Why?"   
  
"Your father is named after a Roman God, Sol, the Sun-god. What is your mother's name?"   
  
"Serenity, the same as me."   
  
"Yes, that is true, but she has another name, too, that she is sometimes called by."   
  
"You mean her pet name, Selene?"   
  
"Yes, and Selene was the Greek Moon-goddess. One day, a merchant came to Endymion's palace. He spoke of a Kingdom, ruled by King Sol, and his beautiful wife, Selene. So we travelled halfway around the World to find this place. Don't you see Serenity, you are who have been looking for - the daughter of both the Sun and the Moon. You are the One." I was speechless. No way was I their saviour! It had to be a mistake!   
  
"You've got the wrong girl. I'm not the One," I insisted, "It's utterly impossible!"   
  
"Somehow, I don't think so, Serenity."   
  
"Yes, yes it is! My parents' names are just a coincidence! I mean, what other proof do you have that I'm the One!" I cried desperately. Then, Setsuna spoke for the first time.   
  
"Anyone would respond like this in your situation, Serenity," she soothed, whilst placing a comforting arm around my shoulder, "But I think Luna is right. The One was also said to hold the source of pure light. I believe you have something you called a 'Silver Crystal'. Please let us see it, Serenity." I reached to the chain around my neck, and pulled the crystal from where it had been concealed under my dress. Carefully, I handed it to Setsuna. "Please tell us about it," Setsuna requested.   
  
"Well..." I started, "It's is called the Silver Imperium Crystal. It belongs to my father. Only he knows how to use it, but I believe he is able to use it to heal and protect himself and others. When he went away, to fight, he should have taken it with him, but instead he left it behind, so that its power could protect my mother and I. You see how it glows brightly? That is its power protecting us. That's why I am so sure my father is not dead. If he died, it would no longer glow."   
  
"I see..." mused Luna, "Regardless of whether or not you think you are the one, you will still need to fight with us if you are to stay, and because I am so sure you _are_ the one, I'm giving you something which will help you." At this, Luna concentrated hard, leapt upwards, and as she fell, so did a small, round, gold, brooch compact. "Hold it up and call out _Moon Prism Power, Make Up!_ This will give you the power to become one of the senshi. You shall fight under the identity of Sailor Moon!"   
  
Tentatively, I followed Luna's instructions. I felt a blinding light and a spinning sensation, and before I knew it, I was dressed in a blue and red sailor costume, just like the other senshi had been when they had attacked at the tournament. My eyes were covered with a white mask.   
  
"This still doesn't prove anything!" I huffed.   
  
"Fair enough, Serenity, in time you'll see that I'm right. Anyway, there is one more thing that might pursuade you to change your mind..."   
  
"And what's that?" I asked, incredulous that Luna had yet more to waffle about.   
  
"Ah, well..." she looked awkward now, "It is not my place to say. I think you should ask Mamoru-sama instead." I looked to Mamoru for an explanation. He looked at his feet and muttered something about telling me later. Normally I would have insisted someone told me, but Mamoru did not strike me as someone who would cringe easily, and so I thought it might be easier to keep quiet and save blushes all round. Then Setsuna handed my crystal back. I hung it back around my neck.   
  
"Keep it safe," she told me, "Until you've figured out how to use it. Now Luna, isn't there just one more little thing on our agenda before we start our training session?" Training session? I felt a little nervous at hearing this.   
  
"Ah, yes Setsuna, the name..."   
  
"The name?" I asked, looking worried.   
  
"Yes, the name. Don't look so worried! You remember how Endymion changed his name to Mamoru in order to keep his identity as a Prince secret? Well, I think you should change your name, too - to keep Demando off our trail. OK?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. But it better be a good name!" Well, you can guess what happened next! Everyone bombarded me with suggestions - Daisy, Cordelia, Lily, even _Titania_, not to mention several strange-sounding names which I assume were Japanese! Then Mamoru suggested something.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi," he said quietly.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Tsukino Usagi," he repeated, slightly more loudly, "It's from my native tongue, Japanese. It means _Bunny of the Moon_."   
  
"I like that," I said, "Tsukino Usagi."   
  
"That's settled then," announced Luna, "You must renounce your title of Princess Serenity, and assume the alias of Tsukino Usagi. Now then, Usagi, it's time for our training session. And since Minako, Kunzite and Mamoru are our most experienced fighters, you will work with them today. Rei, Jadeite, Setsuna and Hotaru will also form a team. Michuru, you go with Ami and Zoisite, and Haruka, can join Makoto and Nephrite. Everyone split up and find an area for your team to work in." So Minako, Kunzite, Mamoru and I headed out to a secluded area with good, flat ground. Suddenly, I realised that I felt incredibly thirsty.   
  
"I need a drink," I announced, "I'm parched."   
  
"Me too!" agreed Minako.   
  
"Well why don't I go back and fetch a flask?" suggested Mamoru.   
  
"Good thinking! I'll come with you!" I said, seeing a perfect opportunity to get Mamoru on his own and ask him what the hell Luna had been on about earlier. We started the walk back through the woods, and as soon as we were out of earshot of the other two, I casually dropped the question, "So Mamoru, I wonder what it was that made you so embarrassed earlier - I mean, it must take a lot to get Mr-I'm-so-cool-and-sauve to blush so much! Look! You've gone red again!" Actually, he hadn't but I knew that he would now that I'd said it. Sure enough, his icy complexion melted into a crimson-red hue. I smirked.   
  
"Stop it!" he growled.   
  
"Stop what?" I smiled sweetly, feigning innocence. He said nothing, but glared at me throughed narrowed eyes. "So, do you think I'm the One, or what?" I asked. Mamoru sighed.   
  
"Luna thinks you are."   
  
"I didn't ask what Luna thinks. I asked what _you_ think." Silence. Then Mamoru spoke.   
  
"Usagi...Usako..." He took my hands in his, "In answer to your question, yes, I do think you are the One...when I first met Luna, she told me something. She told me that I would fall in love. And that woman, the woman that I loved, would be the One..." in those first brief moments as the words left his lips, what he was trying to tell me didn't sink in, but then he concluded, "So, you see, you must be the One, because I love you, Usako."   
  
"Oh...Mamo-chan..." I sighed, and then I knew. It was my destiny. I was the One. Because Mamo-chan loved me. And the realisation awoke something else within me. And I smiled, because now I understood these wild and intoxicating emotions that I'd been experiencing lately, "I love you, too, Mamo-chan..." 


	11. Learning

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Hey guys, I'm sorry for my long absense - I've been so stressed out with exams and universities prospectuses that my writing just had to be put on hold. But I desperately wanted to get something written for you before I go on holiday. And this is it. I know it's not much, and I'm truly sorry for stopping at such an inapropriate point, but I have no more time, I really have to sleep now! So I'll see you in three weeks, when I get back from my holiday. I look forward to reading any comments or reviews you may write! Bye! P.S. Aurora Isis Tomoe - I seem to remember you asking for lots of Ami/Zoi, so I was just getting to them when I had to stop! :( However, it DOES mean that I'll have the next chapter all about them! Yay!   
  
***Chapter Eleven - Learning***  
  
_"It's hard but I'll summon up my courage and transform  
Moon Prism Power Makeup!  
The pretty soldier of love and justice will punish you in place of the moon!"_  
Translated from _Tsukini Kawatte Oshioki Yo_   
  


Silently, we walked hand-in-hand back to the cottage, where Mamoru filled a couple of flasks with water. On returning to Minako and Kunzite, I saw that they were transformed into their uniforms once more. Minako was in the orange sailor oufit (which she later explained was called a fuku) and orange mask that I had seen her wear before, and Kunzite was in a silver-grey suit trimmed with blue-grey. He had a silver cape around his shoulders, and a silver mask covered his eyes. I looked down. I was still wearing my own Sailor Moon fuku from when Luna had made me transform at the meeting. Only Mamoru was not transformed yet.   
  
"Excuse me," he whispered, before closing his eyes, a look of extreme concentration on his face. His usual scent of roses intensified, power surging through his veins, and in a split-second his clothes transformed into his Tuxedo Kamen ensemble of a white mask, a tuxedo, and a silver-black cape. I sighed because, trust me, he looked incredibly hot!   
  
_I heard that thought!_ he muttered, or at least I thought he did, but then was unsure because I didn't see his lips move. _That's right,_ his voice came again, _You're reading my thoughts, just like I read yours._ However, I had little time to muse over this newly-aquired skill, because it seem Minako was impatient to get on with the training.   
  
"There's a really neat little trick Luna wants me to show you!" she enthused, "She says you can use your tiara to throw in defence, and when you've got the hang of throwing it, I'll show you how to power it up to make it a weapon. First off, just practice throwing it, kind like a frisbee." So I drew the tiara from my forehead, and held it out, only to find that it magically transformed into a flat disc. I threw it to Mamoru, who caught with ease. _Well, that's not so hard!_ I thought to myself.   
  
"Seems like you're a natural!" Minako exclaimed, "OK come here, and I'll show you how focus your power into it." Standing behind me, she reached her gloved hands around so that they covered my own hands as they held the tiara. "Concentrate on the tiara, focus your mind on it, Usagi-chan," she instructed, "I'll concentrate, too, to help you." I did as she said, best I could, and although I didn't expect much to happen, I felt a tingling warmth rushing through my arms, flowing through my fingertips and into the tiara. I took a deep breathe. Although physically, I was doing very little, this task still seemed to require a lot of energy. When I felt I could concentrate no more, Minako pulled away, yelling, "Quick, throw it!" So I did, and it forcefully hit a nearby tree, slicing deep into it, before reveberating back into my hands again. Minako cheered. Kunzite let out a low whistle of admiration.   
  
"Well done, Usagi-chan!" his voice was soft and deep. I smiled shyly, a little embarassed at the attention, since I didn't really feel I'd done an awful lot.   
  
"Why don't you give it another ago, this time without Minako's help," Mamoru interupted. So I did. But this time, the tiara didn't even dent the bark. It just fell to the ground with a pathetic clunk. It would be fair to say that I felt more than a little dissapointed. But Mamoru seemed to think I'd done great.   
  
"Yeah, whatever, like _that_ will do a lot when I'm in trouble!" I muttered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"You'll improve!" Minako assured me, "And besides, you still haven't learnt 'The Speech' yet!"   
  
"'The Speech'?!" I asked. Minako smiled enigmatically.   
  
"Watch and learn... Kunzite, you be the enemy so I can show Usagi-chan what to do." Kunzite snorted.   
  
"Haha, good one Mina-chan, like she actually wants to hear your dumb speech!" he teased. Minako pouted. Then, leaping up on to a tree branch, she struck a comical pose, her fingers forming a V-sign in front of her eyes. She pointed an accusing finger at Kunzite, looked him straight in the eye, and began.   
  
"Stop right there! I'm the Goddess of Love, Sailor Venus! I stand for love and justice, and in the name of Venus, I'll punish you for the many injustices you have caused!" When she'd finished Kunzite promptly leapt up towards her and tackled her to the ground.   
  
"Too slow, honey," he laughed, "Mamoru, show Usagi how it's actually done."   
  
"Well, if you're sure you want your ass licked, then I'll just go right ahead!" Mamoru warned. Kunzite said nothing, so Mamoru continued, "Hey you! Yeah, I'm talking to you, stoneface! How dare you go pushing innocent young girls around. They should be treated with respect, not wrestled to the ground! You'll pay for what you've done to that girl! Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" As he uttered those last words, he conjured a great ball of smoking, and fired it towards Kunzite, who dived out the way just in time, freeing Minako so that she could make her escape. "And _that_ is how it is done, Usako!" Mamoru concluded.   
  
"But what is the point?" I asked.   
  
"Why, it is too distract them so that when you attack they aren't prepared. Although I didn't attack Kunzite at the end of my speech, so he had a chance to fight back. It also helps if you are waiting for the other senshi to arrive at the battle, and you need to buy some time," Minako explained.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Later that evening, Minako asked me to have dinner with her, Ami, Makoto and Rei. She told me that Makoto would be cooking. Remembering the yummy food I'd seen at Makoto's stall in the village, I glady agreed. Inside, their cottage was a lot like Mamoru's, but slightly larger. Unlike Mamoru's, they also had a dining table in their downstairs room. Makoto was standing at the small stove, cooking, whilst Minako helped. I sat down on one of the chairs, and soon Ami joined me.   
  
"You look deep in thought, Usagi-chan," she told me. I guess it wasn't really a question as such, but I knew she was trying to find out what I was thinking. I had, in fact, I had been trying to let my 'chat' with Mamoru sink in. He loved me. He'd told me so himself. But it felt new and strange, and I didn't know how I was supposed to act around him anymore. Then I remembered seeing Ami and Zoisite so happy under the tree that morning. Perhaps Ami could help, afterall. _What did I have to lose?_ I wondered. _Nothing_. So I asked,   
  
"Ami-chan, what's it like to be in love?" 


	12. Ami's First Love

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
As promised, this chapter is Ami-chan's story! I'm not sure how in-character this is for her, but I decided that underneath her exterior, she really is a sucker for romance, just like the rest of us!   
  
***Chapter Twelve - Ami's First Love***  
  
_"When someday somebody calls out my name with a soft and gentle voice  
I want to answer with the greatest smile and see what it's like"  
_ Translated from _Somebody Someday_   
  


"Usagi-chan, let me start at the beginning. Back in my home-town, I was a doctor. I know it seems strange for a woman to train as a doctor, but all my life that was my dream. My mother tried to pursuade me otherwise - she showed me knitting and dancing and singing and so on, hoping to change my mind, but I was insistant. So I cut my hair short, dressed as a young man, and enrolled in medical school. I worked hard, and when I had finished my training I started to work in my home-town. People who didn't know me found it strange that a young girl should heal, but locals knew me, and came to me for aid when they were sick.   
  
One morning a young geisha came to me, begging me to help her friend. I asked why he had not come himself, and she told me that he was too sick. So I allowed her to take me to him. She took me to her home, where four worried-looking men were gathered. She led me through to another room, where another man was laying on a low bed.   
  
Even though his skin was stained with blood and dirt and sweat, and his long blond hair was a knotted mess, lying there, asleep, I found him undeniably attractive, and I have to say, it was the first time I ever felt like that about anyone.   
  
_What happened to him?_ I asked the geisha.   
  
_Miss Mizuno,_ she replied, _Unfortunately I cannot tell you. You must understand that this is not only for his safety, but yours, too. Please treat his wounds him as best you can, and when you have finished, you shall be paid all that is owed to you._ So I had no option, but to do as she said. The geisha left the room, leaving me to my job. I knelt down beside the bed, and spoke to the sleeping figure, not expecting him to reply.   
  
_So what's your name then, huh? Or am I not meant to know that, either?_ To my suprise his eyes flickered open, and he spoke.   
  
_Zoisite...are you the doctor that Minako-san went to fetch?_ he asked. I saw that his eyes were dark green, the darkest green I'd ever seen.   
  
_Yes, I am,_ I told him.   
  
_You seem a little...young...and the wrong sex to be a doctor._ Zoisite said, smiling a little despite his pain.   
  
_Well...would you like to see another doctor?_ I asked nervously.   
  
_No..._ he laughed, _Another doctor probably wouldn't be as pretty as you!_ His laugh was soft and gentle, and I couldn't help but laugh a little, too. Carefully, I began to remove the blood-soaked bandage from his chest, and couldn't help but admire his slender, but well-muscled frame. When the bandage was completely removed, I could see the full extent of his injuries. A deep gash ran diagonally across his chest from his right shoulder, down to his lowest left rib. I winced at the sight, imagining his pain. I cleaned away the dry blood, and dabbed an antiseptic onto it. Luckily, the cut was not messy, and so I was able to stitch it up for him before re-bandaging it.   
  
Then I turned my attentions to his head, which was also bloody. Luckily, he turned out to only have a small cut across his forehead. I cleaned and bandaged that, too, and then rinsed the blood from his tangled hair. As I combed it out, it felt so soft against my fingers, and I was almost disapointed when I'd finished.   
  
After that visit, I went back everyday to check on Zoisite. After two weeks, he was completely healed. There weren't even scars! I was amazed. No ordinary man could possibly recover that quickly. Still, since my job was done, I had no more reason to visit, and so Minako handed me an envelope with my wages and thanked me for everything I'd done.   
  
_...And remember,_ she added, _If anyone asks, you were never here._ I nodded, and made my way home. That night, I thought about all that had happened. I was pretty sure Zoisite had been involved in a fight of some kind, and that chest wound was likely the result of a brush with someone's sword. However, there had to be more to it than that! Someone - possibly the same someone would had inflicted Zoisite's wounds - had to be after them. But why? Minako and Zoisite had seemed like such nice, caring people. Finally, there was the speed of his recovery. It was impossible...superhuman, almost. And the more I thought about the situation, the more convinced I was that they were involved in the sudden spate of crime which had been taking place. For months, the had been reports of masked thieves, robbing from the rich, and giving to the poor. Of course, the Emperor wanted them caught, but they always escaped his guards.   
  
I tried to forget about it, but over the coming weeks, I just couldn't. I missed Zoisite dearly - everyday, I had talked with him as I worked, and we'd grown close. I'd told him of my life, and he spoke to me of his childhood, but whenever I mentioned the present, he'd clam up completely. Reports of the masked thieves, said to be led by a man and woman going by the names of Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen, flooded in. The rich cursed and fumed at such an outrage, but the poor, of course, were secretly delighted. I have to say, my sympathies lay with the poor. I'd seen the way the Emperor treated them - raising taxes to pay for his latest purchases, even though they couldn't even afford to feed their children.   
  
One night, I could not sleep. I looked out my window, and running over the roof tops, far in the distance, I saw a man, silvery cape billowing in the breeze, and a long pony-tail of wavy blond hair flowing behind him. I knew it was Zoiste. I just knew. The next day, I returned to Minako's house.   
  
_May I come in?_ I asked. She agreed. _I know who you are,_ I told her, _And I want to help you._   
  
_You can't!_ she gasped, _It's too dangerous!_   
  
_Wait!_ came and older voice, making me jump. _She might be just who we're looking for._ Two cats emerged from under a table. The darker one stared at me, and I shrieked in horror. Don't be alarmed, she told me, _Just look into my eyes._ So I did, and she stared. I felt a burning pain on my forehead, and Minako later told me that a blue sign had glowed from it. _It is you!_ the cat cried, before presenting me with a blue pen-like thing which she seemed to retrieve thin-air. The cats, who introduced themselves as Luna and Artemis, proceeded to explain everything to me, and then showed me how to transform into Sailor Mercury. That evening, the four generals, and Endymion arrived at Minako's house, and were told what had happened. Everyone welcomed me into their group, and swore me to secrecy.   
  
Afterwards, Zoisite and I walked along the river. The stars were like glitter in the sky, and full moon shone down upon us. We stopped under a cherry-blossom and look out across the water.   
  
_After you left, I found you, and I watched you,_Zoisite took my hands in his,_Ami, I knew you were special right from the second I met you, and I had to see you again. I knew you would come back eventually, but I couldn't wait. So I watched you from the rooftops.   
  
I know,_ I whispered, _I saw you. That's why I came back. I needed to see you. To be with you._ And then he kissed me. And that, Usagi-chan, was when I fell in love. When you love someone, you want to know everything about them. Zoisite's my first love, and my last, and I want to share my whole life with him. I can't tell you _how_ to be in love, because when you are in love, things will come naturally. Be open with Mamo-chan, and tell him how you feel, and take it from there."   
  
"Wow, thankyou Ami-chan," I sighed, "I fell better now." Makoto sighed too.   
  
"Don't you just love stories with happy endings!" she squealed. Rei threw her a forboding glance.   
  
"The story's only just begun," she muttered ominously. 


	13. It Begins

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
I quoted the entire song, I know! But I just couldn't pick one bit. And besides, this is an emotional chapter, and _Everything I Do_ is an emotional song! Also, it's quite fitting, since the song is originally from the movie, _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_, and this is my own take on the legends of Robin Hood. And PLEASE, when you've read this chapter, review it! I didn't get many reviews last chapter, and it makes me disenclined to write! So really, reviewing is in your best interests if you want me to write more.   
  
***Chapter Thirteen - It Begins***  
  
_"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"  
  
Everything I Do (I Do It For You)_ by Bryan Adams  
  


Makoto's cooking was delicious, but I couldn't help brooding on Rei's comment: _The story's only just begun_. What did she mean? Did she know something we didn't? Afterall, Mamo-chan had told me that she could see the future by reading fire.   
  
When I arrived home, feeling very tired, Mamo-chan was still awake, studying a map.   
  
"What are you doing, Mamo-chan?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He looked up. He was wearing reading glasses. He looked cute in a nerdy type of way. I immediately thought of Umino, who looked anything BUT cute in his glasses. This had to be love, to think Mamo-chan looked cute in spectacles.   
  
"Usako, I'm...planning. Planning how to find your father," he said quietly.   
  
"Really?!" I squealed, "You'd do that for me?!"   
  
"Sssh," he whispered, "We need to be quiet, and yes, I would. And not just for you. For your whole Kingdom. You're not the only one who needs King Sol to come back, and rescue you from that bully, Dimando." We sat in silence for while, then Mamo-chan spoke again. "Usako, did you have fun with the others this evening?" I thought about my chat with Ami. I felt a lot happier now, because I could see that love was not an act, something you chose to do, but that love was just something that happened. I didn't need to know _how_ to be in love. I just was.   
  
"Yeah," I said, grinning, "It was great. They're all so lovely."   
  
"I knew you lot would get on," he smiled. I shuffled over so that I was closer to him, and rested my head against his shoulder, yawning sleepily. "Usako..." Mamo-chan started. I opened my eyes.   
  
"Mmm?" I mumbled.   
  
"You look so cute when you do that..."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, really...but not as cute as I look in my reading glasses!" he chuckled.   
  
"Hmmph!" Damnit! Why did I have to fall in love with a mind-reader?! I'd better learn not to think things like that when Mr Mind-reader was in the same room!   
  
"Mr Mind-reader, huh? That's quite a catchy nickname, but I prefer Mamo-chan!" he sniggered. Not again! I stuck my tongue out at him, but then we both started laughing. _Well, at least we'll always be able to find something to laugh about,_ I told myself. I curled up against him, yawning again. "You should go to bed. It's late, you've been really busy today, and you'll be busy again tommorrow," Mamo-chan pointed out.   
  
"But climbing the stairs is so much effort!" I groaned, overcome by sleepiness.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
I was enjoying a lovely dream about my father coming home, when I was rudely awakened by a knock on the front door, and whispers coming from downstairs. I roused myself from my sleep, and looked around. It was dark, and I was in bed, upstairs, although I'd been so tired, I hadn't even remembered making my way upstairs. I lit a candle, and looked at the clock. 3am. What on earth could be going on at a time like this. I tiptoed downstairs, and in the shadows, I could see Mamo-chan talking quietly with someone, but who? It looked like Mama, but it couldn't possibly be her...could it? I drew closer and realised that it was! I could hardly speak!   
  
"Wh..wha..what are you doing here?" I stuttered.   
  
"Oh, Darling!" she cried, flinging her arms around me. She hugged me for ages, but when she'd finally finished, her smile disappeared, and her expression looked serious. "Sometimes your uncle is not as daft as you think, Serenity. He guessed where you'd gone. He thinks that Tuxedo Kamen has kidnapped you just to spite him. In the morning, he's sending out a search party to scour the land looking for you. And there is a reward of 1000 gold coins for the delivery of Tuxedo Kamen. If you stay here, it will only a matter of time before you are found!" I was shocked. How did he know?!   
  
"What are we going to do?!" I asked, looking helplessly to Mama and Mamo-chan.   
  
"Run away. Go now, before dawn," Mama said.   
  
"But where will we go?"   
  
"To find your father," Mamo-chan told me, "It looks like my plans will have to be implemented much sooner than I had expected, but that can't be helped."   
  
"You're going to find my Sol?!" Mama exclaimed incredulously, "It's impossible! Where would you start looking?! Besides, it would mean certain death! A great King and 1000 of his men were lost to those Shadow Lands when my husband dared go there. How do just 14 of you expect to survive?"   
  
"Your Majesty," Mamo-chan began, "You forget that though our numbers are few, we have immense strength. You witnessed that for yourself at the tournament. Even Usako is discovering hidden powers. And she has the Silver Crystal. I believe it to be more poweful than one might think."   
  
"But how will you get there? The sea is so dangerous," Mama warned. Mamo-chan smiled.   
  
"Ah, my warriors also make good sailors! They got me here from Japan in one piece, did they not?"   
  
"It seems that perhaps you have planned this quest better than I first thought, Mr. Chiba. I doubt I can dissuade you from your journey, so at least let me help you. Serenity, I guess that you will insist on going, too." I nodded. "Then here is the key to the stables, Serenity. Take as many horses as you like. Not only will they speed up your escape, but without any horses, the search party will be delayed. But I tell you this: be gone by dawn. I must get back now, before my absense is noticed." She turned to leave, but Mamo-chan stopped her.   
  
"Your Majesty, thankyou for kindness. I cannot let you return home alone. This forest is very dangerous at night. You were lucky to have found your way here so easily. At least let Nephrite accompany you home."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was assembled inside our small cottage. Nephrite and Mama were about to leave.   
  
"Take care, Serenity!" she sobbed. And then, looking at Mamo-chan, she added, "Look after my child for me, Tuxedo Kamen. She's all I have left." Mamo-chan smiled reassuringly.   
  
"I'd die for Usako," he told her. I knew he meant it, too. But it worried me a bit. Death hadn't really occured to me as an option before now. Besides, it was all very well him dying for me, but what would I do then? I wouldn't have a clue. I'd die too. 


	14. Flight of the Thieves

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
  
  
***Chapter Fourteen - Flight of the Thieves***  
  
_ "I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over"  
Taking Over Me_ by Evanescence  
  


Upstairs, I hurriedly packed as much as I could carry into a saddle bag, ready to take with me on our quest. I couldn't manage all my clothes, but I did remember my jewellery box, and of course, my scrapbook. Inside my scrapbook was the small painting of my father that I had brought with me from the palace - so that the others would have a better chance of recognising him should they find him without me. Although I had been apart from him so long, I didn't need the picture to remind myself of his face. It was imprinted in my mind as clearly as the day he'd left. I saw his face everywhere - in crowds, in my dreams, even in the mirror I would see his face in mine. I saw his face when I held the Silver Crystal, too. Mamoru came into the room, disturbing my thoughts.   
  
"Usa-ko, are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "You know, we don't have to come if you don't want to," he told me.   
  
"But we can't stay here, Mamo-chan! Dimando will find you and kill you, and I'll have to go back and marry him!"   
  
"We could run away to somewhere safe; forget about the quest."   
  
"The others would never have it! They'd never give up something that they've fought so hard for."   
  
"So? We could leave now, without telling them. We could give this all up, go somewhere safe, and no one would ever find us."   
  
"Why?! Why have you changed your mind now?"   
  
"Because I love you so much - you're more important to me than this. And if keeping you safe means giving up the fight, so be it."   
  
"No. We have to fight. We can't give up now! And besides, I want to find my father. If I had to, I'd give up everything just to have him back."   
  
"Well then, if this is what you really want, we will go."   
  
"It is."   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Everyone assembled outside with their luggage. Luna spoke.   
  
"Right everyone. By now you should all know why we are here. But I'm going to say it again, anyway. Our aim has always been to promote fairness and equality, and to resist those that oppose us. But Dimando is on to us, and the way things are at the moment, we do not have the strength to fight back. So we are leaving. But we are not abandoning our mission. No, we are infact going to find Usagi-chan's father, and Dimando's older brother, King Sol. And then we shall bring him home and restore him to the throne!"   
  
"Any questions?" added Artemis.   
  
"Yes, I have one," said Ami quietly, "How will we know when we've found Sol? I mean, we don't even know what he looks like..." Everyone look at me, hopefully.   
  
"I...uh..." I mumbled. Then I remembered the picture. I dug it out of my bag and passed it around. "Obviously he may well not look much like this when we find him, but it's the best I can do." Artemis was last to look at the picture.   
  
"You're father is brave man," he told me, "I can see it in his eyes - just like I can in yours." I blushed a little. "No, really," Artemis continued, "There is a lot of your father inside you - I can just tell." Then he addressed everyone, "I'm sure you will recognise King Sol, because you can already see him - inside Usagi-chan." I didn't feel at all brave right then, but ever since I was a tiny girl, I'd looked up to my father, anmiring his bravery and courage. I thought to myself, if I could be just half of what my father was, I'd be doing pretty damn well.   
  
"Artemis is right," Luna agreed, "Now then, before we leave, I'm going to say this: if you have reservations about this quest, leave now. we need everyone to be in this whole-heartedly, or it cannot work. Stay or go: it's your choice, and neither I, nor anyone else can force you one way or another." Everyone glanced at everyone else nervously. No one spoke until Rei stepped forward.   
  
"I'm in," she stated firmly, "Usagi-chan I will do all I can to help you find your father."   
  
"Me too!" added someone else.   
  
"And us!" came another voice. In a matter of seconds, everyone had agreed to help, so we joined hands, each calling out our indivdual transformations that would discuise our true identities, and allow us to use our powers. Then we all set off towards the palace. When we got near, everyone stayed hidden on the edge of the woods apart from me and Tuxedo Kamen. Together we crept towards the gateway into the stables. As I unlocked the gate, I willed it with all my strength not to creak. Thankfully the cold metal let out nothing more than a low groan. I paused anyway, half expecting to have woken someone, but no one came. Tuxedo Kamen waited at the gate as I retreived the first horse. I led the horse to him, and then he took it into the woods, whilst I went to get the next horse. This went on for about half an hour, until all but one horse was left. It was my horse, Sahara. Sahara means "the moon" in Arabic, and I think that name suits her well, because she is silver-white like the moon. I slipped into her stall and stood next to her, burying my face in her warm neck.   
  
"Sahara, did you miss me? I'm sorry I had to leave, but I'm here now, and you're coming with me." I reached for her saddle and bridle, quickly dressing her with them. Dawn was breaking. It was time to go. I led her to the others, who were already mounted on the horses I'd chosen for them. We let the other horses loose to slow down Dimando and his soldiers when they discovered that we'd gone. As we left, we rode past the castle, and I glanced up to my Mama's bedroom. She was sitting in the window, and she smiled down at me in a hopeless attempt to discuise her sadness.   
  
"I'll be fine, and next time you see me I'll have Papa with me," I mouthed to her. The I heard a shout from inside the castle. It was Dimando, and he did _not_ sound happy.   
  
"Selene! The horses have gone! He's robbed me again! God damn the Masked One!" Dimando cursed. We bolted. Dimando surely heard our hoof beats, but there was not one single thing he could do. Without any horses, he was stuck. We travelled swiftly until mid-morning, we came to rest by a river. I did not know where we were going, but Mamo-chan told me that we were going to follow the river all the way to the coast.   
  
For an hour we ate, drank and rested, and then it was time to carry on on our journey. There was no time to rest. That could wait until we were safely out of the country. But how we were going to leave, I had no idea. We couldn't afford to buy a ship, and no one in their right mind would lend us one.   
  
"Well what about the ship you travelled from Japan in?" I asked.   
  
"We sold it," Haruka told me, "And then we gave away the money to a bunch of peasants that we met. But don't worry, we won't need to buy a ship."   
  
"Oh," I said sounding puzzled, "I guess I'l just have to take your word for it." I guess it was a good job that at the time I didn't know what they had planned, because if I had, I probably would have turn around and gone home there and then!   
  


* * * * *

  
  
We arrived at the coast around midnight.   
  
"Perfect timing!" exclaimed Mamo-chan.   
  
"For what?" I asked.   
  
"For leaving the country unnoticed," he explained.   
  
"But we don't have a ship," I pointed out.   
  
"Yes we do - it's over there!" He waved his hand towards the biggest ship in the harbour. The HMS Crystal.   
  
"We can't take that! Some one will surely notice us stealing a ship!" I shrieked.   
  
"Ssh!" hissed Mamo-chan, "Trust me, they won't notice until it's too late, and besides it's not stealing _exactly_. Really, that ship belongs to your father, and in his absence it _should_ be your responsibility. Obviously, Dimando won't see it that way, but because you're with us, tecnically we're just _borrowing_ it." I din't feel very reassured, but Mamo-chan _did_ have a point. Besides, it was Dimando we were running from in the first place, so who cared if we were stealing his ship? 


	15. Setting Sail

_THE SILVER FOREST_  
by Sailor Earth   
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
Hey guys, firstly I must apologise for keeping you waiting so long! Unfortunately, the last six months have been very busy for me, and also I've been suffering from a severe and persistant case of writer's block. But I am proud to announce that this chapter is finally written! To everyone who has badgered me for this chapter, thank you, because without you it would not have been written. Please review, and let me know what you think should happen next, it may help cure my writers block if I'm suddenly innundated with new ideas! Anyway, enough from me - enjoy the story!   
  
**Chapter Fifteen - Setting Sail**  
  
_ "But when a young lady is to be a heroine, the perverseness of forty surrounding families cannot prevent her. Something must and will happen to throw a hero in her way."  
Northanger Abbey_ by Jane Austen  
  


"What about the horses?" I asked, "What about Sahara?!" it suddenly struck me that we couldn't very easily take them on the ship.   
  
"It's OK," whispered Jadeite, "Not everyone is out to get us! There are people around here who are on our side. You see that in over there?" he asked, nodding towards a building with a sign reading _Starlight Inn_, "It's run by four women, named Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu, and they'll take care of all the horses for us until we get back. And they won't let Dimando know we've been here!" he added with a conspiratory wink.   
  
So there we were, half an hour later, with the horses delivered safely to the inn, and us gathered together in the harbour. Mamoru untied a small rowing boat from the edge of the dock, and we all put our belongings into it. Then he climbed in with Luna and Artemis and beckoned me to get in with them. So I did. And he rowed us across the harbour to the big ship that we were planning to take. We unloaded the luggage, and then Mamoru instructed me to stay onboard the ship with the cats whilst he went back to fetch the others. First he brought across Rei, Jadeite and Makoto, then Nephrite, Kunzite and Minako. Next came Zoisite, Setsuna and Hotaru, and finally Mamoru brought Ami, Michiru and Haruka over. However, only Mamoru and Haruka got out.   
  
"What's going on?" I hissed.   
  
Michiru and Ami are going to return the boat," Mamoru explained, "We don't like to steal from innocent folk unless we absolutely have to, so Ami and Michiru will row back, replace the rowing boat, and swim back. It makes sense, since they're the strongest swimmers." Soon enough, they got back, shivering and wet, but then they transformed, and they were dry again. The rest of us followed suit.   
  
Well, you'd think that by now we were pretty sorted, wouldn't you? But at the time, I knew nothing about anything outside the Silver Forest, and I'd certainly never seen the sea before, let alone sailed in a ship! But with everything that was going on, I had no time to stop and admire the ocean's beauty. All I could think about was how on earth we were going to get the ship out of the harbour.   
  
"Usa-ko, you didn't think my warriors were called sailors, for nothing did you?!" someone chuckled. I turned around to see Mamoru behind me. He must have been using that minding-reading trick of his again! It seemed to me that he could only use it when he was in close radius to the person's mind he was reading, and could only read their conscious thoughts, not their sub-concious ones. At least, I hoped that was true, or Mamoru might know a lot more about me than I'd thought! He might even know about that embarassing incident with the ice cream cone when I was six! "Spot on, Usa-ko! I can only read your concious thoughts, so you really shouldn't have brought that incident up! Now you're gonna have to tell me all about the ice cream later!" Jeez, I _really_ hate it when he does that!!!   
  
However, he had been right about something - the senshi really weren't called sailors for nothing! I looked around, and everyone had taken their places on the deck, whilst the men were busy hoisting the anchor. Mamoru took his place as captain at the ship's wheel, and we were off! I'd expected stealing a ship to be much more of a challenge! We were brilliant! Except that I'd had relatively little to do with any of this, apart from looking after the horses, and now they were gone. Everyone else had a job to do, but I felt lost and left out. I thought about asking Mamo-chan what to do, but he was busy playing captain, and I didn't want to bother him. I thought that perhaps I'd go below deck to check up on Luna and Artemis - not suprisingly, they seemed to have a bit of an aversion to water - but I felt a hand grab onto my arm!   
  
"Not so fast, Usagi-chan! I've got a job for you!" It was Rei. Ah well, at least I'd have something to do.   
  
  
  
An and a half later, and I _really_ regretted having wished for something to do! That pyromaniac, work-a-holic, clean freak whom is also known as Sailor Mars had me scrubbing decks! Can you believe it! We hardly even had time to get them dirty! But according to Rei, the ship's last crew hadn't 'left the ship as clean as she would have liked'. I pointed out that this _was_ a stolen ship rather than a luxury hotel, but she just told me to be quiet and scrub harder!   
  
When I was finally finished, I went below deck and lay on on my bunk, trying to ignore the fact that every inch of my body was screaming in pain. I was so exhausted, and since I'd barely rested in the last 48 hours, I just wanted to role over and sleep! But unfortunately it was not to be, because who should appear, cheerful as ever, to deliver the news that Makoto needed a hand in the kitchen? None other than the great Captain Mamoru himself! Don't get me wrong, I don't even _need_ to tell you how lovely he can be, but sometimes inexhaustable supply of energy is just too much.   
  
"Well someone's happy to see me," he said flatly as he entered the room. I opened one sleepy eye and glared at him.   
  
"Mamo-chan, I was just falling asleep," I grumbled, "You woke me up!"   
  
"Honey, I'm sorry. Makoto needs you to help her in the kitchen."   
  
"But I can't even cook!" I protested.   
  
"Well then, all the more reason to help - I can't marry a woman who can't cook!"   
  
"Who said I even wanted to marry you?!" I demanded. How dare he assume I wanted to marry him? Of course, I _had_ daydreamed about it, but he didn't need to know that...   
  
"What do you mean, Usa-ko?" he looked a little crestfallen, "I thought that's what you wanted..." I felt kind of bad for yelling at him.   
  
"Of course it it, you dummy!" I smiled, "I was just winding you up. You're always winding me up." Mamoru smiled back.   
  
"Well in that case, I guess you'd better go and help Makoto now." I stood up, and immediately sat back down. "What's the matter?" he asked.   
  
"I ache all over..." I groaned.   
  
"Oh...well..." I could see that mischevious twinkle in Mamo-chan's eyes, "In that case, I guess Makoto could manage without you for just a little bit longer..." He locked the door and sat down behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
  
"The best cure for aching muscles is a relaxing massage," he told me, "And I just happen to be the master of giving massages! Now just close your eyes, and think relaxing thoughts." I closed my eyes, and lent backwards against his chest, and tried to pretend we were back at our little cottage in the Silver Forest. And I have to hand it to Mamo-chan, he really _is_ the master of giving massages! In fact, lets just say he gave me the kind of massage that I sincerely hope he wouldn't give to just any old person! 


End file.
